Incendio
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Quería dejar una huella, marca o cicatriz, cualquier cosa que dijera algo de lo que fue.Sigo sin nada mejor que hacer, así que traduzco


Autor: **flamika**

**Incendio**

La luz del sol está alzándose por encima de la cruz en la torre de la iglesia abandonada, y al mismo tiempo, comienza a arder en el pecho. A pesar de que Mello ha sobrevivido hasta ahora balaceras, explosiones, torturas, chupadas de pene y patadas en el culo, con tal de ir por aquello que está buscando, esa agonía borra todo su pasado: lo funde como el calor contra la piel. El fuego alcanza la parte más alta de la torre, donde descansa la cruz sobre el trono pagano, pero luego caen ambos, si bien la furgoneta impacta contra la pared de piedras. Cuando cae la oscuridad, el símbolo del sacrificio cristiano es arrancado de sus ojos para el resto de la eternidad. Un nuevo impacto manda su cabeza contra el vidrio que está a su espalda, trozos de construcción que caen del cielo como lo hacían las espadas en un sueño de su infancia. Esperaba ver cómo su preciosa mente y sangre se deslizaban hacia fuera en ese mismo instante, arrojándose por encima del asiento trasero, como un océano rojo, ardiente como el peor ácido, quemándolo hasta dejarla como él mismo.

Las flamas cortándolo por dentro del cuerpo, como si fueran flores con navajas afiladas en vez de pétalos, abriéndose en el mismo lugar en el que su corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo, sus pulmones guardando aire con dificultad; pero lo único en lo que puede pensar Mello, ahora, tiene que ver con qué carajo fue lo que le salió tan mal y si esa hija de re-mil putas no entiende que es apenas una herramienta destinada a morir pronto, jodido Señor de los Condenados, lo mismo a lo que él ha aspirado desde siempre. La herramienta de Near. De Kira. Del mundo.

Su piel se ha ido por completo, y no sabe si ahora está totalmente ciego, o es que la muerte ha empezado a reclamarlo, engulléndolo pieza a pieza. Primero, su infancia, salada por las lágrimas; entonces, su orgullo, que sabe a caramelo refinado, esa época de su vida que fue gloriosa; finalmente, le arrancan el cuerpo, que es lo único que le queda. Dios, déjalo vivir. Dios, no puede darle la cara a L. así, con el error tallado en el rostro y la espalda, Kira todavía con vida y Near persiguiéndolo solo, nada más que un ojo bueno, el infierno sobre su pecho y unas voces fantasmales aullando en el interior de su cabeza. Trata de pensar en algo frío, como el suelo de la capilla en el orfanato, donde pasó horas acostado tras enterarse de la muerte de L., pero en ese recuerdo, sus lágrimas ardían tanto que al caer en los azulejos, bien podían quemar la loza, incendiando su memoria, volviéndola toda fuego. Pensó en los ojos de Near, tan fríos, oscuros como el ónice o el carbón, tan vacíos como solían estarlo aquellos ojos de los robots con los que acostumbraba jugar, pero ni eso pudo revertir el dolor ardiente que se encendió en su sangre, como un fósforo caído en un charco de gasolina. Mello siempre ha coloreado el mundo con sus emociones, pasiones, fuegos. ¡Pero nadie supo que acabaría consumido en su propia hoguera! Quería dejar una huella, marca o cicatriz, cualquier cosa que dijera algo de lo que fue, pero al final es sólo el Señor Segundo Lugar, que siempre insiste en hacer las cosas a su manera, y que ahora está muriéndose de un ataque cardíaco, en una iglesia perdida, caído sobre el volante, como un juguete que Near ha quebrado o un nombre más que Kira escribió en su Death Note.

Quiere guardar entre sus manos la punta de su rosario, recorrer con sus dedos desnudos la figura engarzada del cuerpo de Cristo muerto en la cruz, pero ya no lo alcanza. Está preparado para caer al Infierno, ascender al Paraíso, hundirse en el Abismo, o donde sea que se metan los tipos de su calaña. Desea ver ahí a Matt y a L. para que puedan presenciar juntos ese mundo que colapsa y arde. Recuerda que prometió ver a Near al final, pero cree que a su rival le importa una mierda si cumple con eso o no. Cosa que no es mala del todo porque Mello tiene mucha fe puesta en Near. Su frialdad, carente de emociones, completamente indiferente a la vida. Cree con fervor en esa pálida figura que arde como fuego blanco en su mirada, a la cual es imposible escapar.

Mello desconoce el momento exacto en el que fallece, pero se da cuenta de que NO es su vida la que desfila frente a sus ojos, antes de que llegue a suspirar. Apenas Matt, recostado contra un auto en una gasolinera, fumando un cigarrillo con ese descaro idiota que le caracteriza, como si fastidiarle a la menor oportunidad fuese poco atrevimiento. Una mano enguantada se alzó para sacarse el cigarrillo de entre los labios; la línea final del cilindro marrón a la parte blanca, ardió, iluminándolo todo como el sol naciente o las cuentas del rosario de Mello bajo la luz de la mañana. Ama las llamas de Matt, de la misma forma en que se vio apasionado por la hoguera de L., el calor que fulminaba desde su cálido interior, en su momento. Sin color, ni nombre, apenas presencia. Cuando Mello era un niño y constantemente era sobrepasado por Near, solía susurrar el nombre de L. en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, una y otra vez hasta que se le secaba la garganta y llegaba a ver el atisbo de la figura de ese hombre dentro de sí mismo, ardiendo como un fuego fatuo, resplandeciendo, concentrado, purificado de toda imperfección. Mello siempre llamaba a L. y jamás recibía réplicas de su parte, pero ahora se da cuenta de que probablemente están más cerca de lo que nunca han estado en todos estos años. Siendo así¿por qué no admitir un último momento de debilidad al descender hacia el Infierno?

Hace el intento. Sólo por esta única vez, le llega una respuesta.


End file.
